


Happy Birthday, Coulson

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Language, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: apple, funny, kick-off, puzzle, vamp, birthday, glass, luxury, rock, wine, color, help, mouse, singing, xylophone, dump, injury, never, toxic, yummy, elephant, jumpy, owl, upgrade, and zero
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Write short and sweet





	Happy Birthday, Coulson

Clint waited nervously outside of Hill's office door and waited to be admitted; he was expecting to be kicked-out of S.H.I.E.L.D. since Coulson had shown zero faith in him during their training mission. The longer he stood outside of Hill's office the more puzzled he became. At times like this, Clint wished the higher-ups had offices with glass walls. Not being able to see what was going on made him jumpy. 

"Barton," Coulson said, his tone sounding toxic to Clint's ears, "why are you hovering around Hill's door?"

"I thought I was being dumped," Barton said. 

"You're seeing Maria?" Coulson asked, his eyes blinking owlishly. 

He would have thought Coulson's assumption funny if he didn't think his job was on the line. "Dumped as in dumped from S.H.I.E.L.D.," Barton said, his tone rock hard.

"I'm sorry, Barton, if I gave you that idea." Coulson said, feeling like the elephant in the room.

"So I'm wrong," Barton said, wishing Coulson would offer his help in decoding his Coulsonisms.

Coulson wished he had the luxury of telling the sniper why he was so affronted by the idea of Barton being with Maria, but as Barton's handler that wasn't possible as far as he understood the rule book.

Clint suddenly grinned at Coulson's expression; the usually serious man was looking at him like he was a candy apple. It became clear to him why Coulson seemed so injured by him standing outside of Hill's office door. "You know I've never dated a woman," Clint said, waiting for Coulson's reaction.

"If you weren't my subordinate that information would be the best birthday present I've ever had," Coulson said.

"Would you settle for a bottle of wine over dinner?" Barton asked, thinking that Coulson would be the kind of guy who was into that sort of thing.

"How about a beer and pizza ?" Coulson asked, making a counteroffer; "kickoff is in about an hour."

"You like football?" Barton asked, already distracted by the thought of dinner being a yummy New York style pizza with his hot boss.

"I'll text you the address," Coulson said, nodding as he wondered what Barton would think of his white house with blue trim and a red door in Brooklyn filled with its Captain America memorabilia and period appropriate furnishings.

"Meet you there," Barton said, looking at his phone and thinking his life might just have had an upgrade.

Looking out the peephole, Coulson raised his eyebrow at Barton's choice of wardrobe, though to be honest his purple Fievel t-shirt under the black, motorcycle jacket amused the hell out of him. Pulling open his front door, he could hear Barton singing "Let's Do It, Let's Fall in Love" under his breath as he stared out at the street. Coulson wondered if his song choice had more to do with someone tattling to Barton about his love of Cole Porter or if Barton just had a love for the xylophone; the old Porter song wasn't the first time he'd heard Barton either sing or hum music that featured a xylophone. 

When Barton realized that Coulson had opened his front door, he stepped closer to Coulson and rested his hand, nails painted with Vamp, against his handler's cheek and kissed him gently on the opposite cheek, and said in almost a whisper, "Fury said he couldn't care less who you fuck.


End file.
